Forum:Extreme weapon customization
So lets say I got the great sword Agito, its fairly decent, nothing special, but what if I could customize it in the same way as a bowgun, here are some possible attachments I thought up: Sharpener: lowers time taken to sharpen blade, a whetstone is set up at the top of the handle, the hunter simply flicks a switch, points the sword down so the whetstone moves down the length of the blade, then quickly lifts it back up to its regular position, bringing the whestone back down, although their is already a skill that speeds it up sharpening, it would be cooler to replace that with an attachment. Extended blade Like the Shogun ceanataur blade that extends slightly as you unsheath it, the extended blade simply increases your blades reach, possibly by 25 percent, but sharpness is lowered. Brute Blade By shortening the blade and packing more weight into it, you get a 25 percent loss in reach, but a greater deal of sharpness, obviously replacing the sharpness skill. Thorns The blade gets covered in small studs, so when blocking, if a monster hits the weapon, they will get dealt some damage. Bomb Booster When one charges the GS up for a super slice, this booster kicks in, the booster simply fires as the weapon is lifted, the explosion forces the weapon forward at high velocity, lowering the time taken to charge the weapon up. Mallet The weapon is shortened by 25 percent and widened into 3 blades that act as a hammer, effectively the weapon is a hammer with a GS move set, but the hunter can no longer cut at all. Tell me what you think, as for making the attachments, it works in the same way as if you were to make a weapon or armour piece, in that certain materials must be required to do so, I know this sounds abit like COD, but come on, everyone likes customization. -Countjoe1 (couldnt be arsed to log in) Man, those are some epic ideas. I had an idea similar to this, but with some mayor differences. Except for the Sharpener and Mallet, i love each and every one of these customizations and would love to see them in some MH game in the future. Protect that brain of yours Count, it has some epic moments from time to time (b^-^)b HypnoHunter1220 19:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I could rant about weapon balance and how each weapon has the stats it does for a reason, but let me point out that half of the upgrades you mentioned already exist in the form of armor skills, while the other half don't fit into MH. Cobalt32 21:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 On second thought, you just gave me an idea for a new weapon class... Cobalt32 00:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Posted it. My final critique of this idea; making mods for weapons probably wouldn't fit into MH, but a new parts-based weapon class may be more plausible. Cobalt32 01:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32